Hollow plastic articles are widely used commercially, and the handling of these articles is an important consideration in the use thereof. A hollow plastic article would be considerably enhanced if a portion thereof, as for example, in the handle area of an article with a handle, is provided with an improved tactile area, as a slip resistant surface.
It would be particularly desirable if the slip resistant surface was localized in an area to be handled by the user and if such an article could be prepared in a cost effective manner. Desirably, article performance characteristics should not be impacted by the slip resistant surface, and for bottles or containers the slip resistant surface should advantageously have a low impact on production and filling lines. Further, it would be desirable to be able to provide such an article while maintaining recyclability and to avoid high manufacturing costs in its preparation.
Thus, a conveniently prepared and inexpensive hollow plastic article with a portion thereof having an improved grip area with slip resistance would considerably enhance the commercial desirability of such an article and provide the user with a highly desirable no-slip feature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hollow plastic article wherein a part of the outside wall portion thereof has a slip resistant surface relative to the remainder of the outside wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article as aforesaid which is a hollow plastic container which is an extruded, blow molded container.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.